


Told In Silence

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was better to say nothing at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told In Silence

_The cruelest lies are often told in silence._  
- **Robert Louis Stevenson**

  


* * *

John came to in a dank shack that smelled like mould and rotten cheese. In the dim light he could see Sherlock scraping at the door frame with a piece of broken crockery. "Shr'lck?"

Sherlock spun around when John spoke, immediately stopping what he was doing to go to John and check the bandage on his leg.

"Wha' happened?"

"The gang of inept thieves we were following managed to overpower us and lock us inside this shack. I've been trying to get us out."

John rubbed his hand over his face. "Being trapped's not so bad. We've gotten out of worse before."

"You have a concussion and you lost a lot of blood before I managed to stop the bleeding. We've no food, water, nor blankets and this building is unlikely to shield us much from the dropping temperature. And, while the clues that led us here were rather obvious, it's unlikely Lestrade and his people will be able to follow them."

"Oh. Well." John cleared his throat. "Least there's no bomb this time, yeah?"

"True," Sherlock said, giving John what he hoped was a reassuring grin before returning to his attempts on removing the door. There was no bomb. He had, however, overheard the mention of using several of the nearby petrol cans to start a large enough blaze to 'destroy the evidence,' namely the stolen goods, John and himself. "There is no bomb. Nor snipers for that matter."

"No snipers is good," John murmured, his eyes closing. "You'll think of something," he added just before he drifted off, "Y'always do."

Thinking of a solution to their situation wasn't the problem; being able to successfully enact his plan in time was, although he wasn't about to mention such trifles to John. Better to let him rest and regain his strength. Sherlock would wake him when it was time for them to make their escape.

All he had to do was get the bloody door open first....


End file.
